Seiji's roommate
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Takako has confessed to Seiji and he has accepted her love and now they are dating so now its her first time staying over at Seiji's but how will things turn out and will any others get in their way?
1. Chapter 1

_**Seiji's roommate**_

Seiji sat in his room reading a dirty magazine with a bored look on his face. He had read the same damn books over and over and it was boring him half to death. Seiji looked at his wall clock anxiously "damn it when will she get here how long does it take to buy supplies?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Seiji locked away his treasures and bolted downstairs to open the door and right enough standing in the doorway was Takako with 2 hands full of shopping bags making 4 in total.

"Hi Seiji sorry I'm late but I wanted to get some special ingredients since it was a discount at the store and cos I love you so much" she said winking at him flirtatiously. The thought of a home cooked meal made by Takako made Seiji's heart race and he invited her in.

As she placed the bags down Seiji wrapped his arms around Takako's waist and held her close to him. Takako giggled and wrapped her arms around Seiji's neck and the pair locked in a hot and passionate kiss intertwining tongues and Seiji locked the door quickly so they would not be interrupted.

"Seiji please…please let me put the groceries in the kitchen and then we can go up to your room" Takako panted and picked up the groceries quickly and placed them on the kitchen table then grabbed Seiji's hand and pulled him upstairs to his room.

_**In Seiji's room**_

Seiji and Takako were kissing deeply with Takako sitting on Seiji's lap and her arms around his neck. Suddenly Seiji pushed her onto the bed shocking her and began to unbutton her shirt making her blush "W…wait Seiji don't!" Takako cried covering her chest and curling up embarrassed and Seiji stopped and looked at her confused and concerned.

"Takako are you ok are you not feeling well?" he asked to which she shook her head and replied that she was only nervous and that it was her first time. Seiji smiled warmly and kissed her cheek "Takako trust me I won't hurt you I'm not going to be rough unless you want me to be" Seiji said gently and stroked Takako's hair.

Takako thought deeply about what Seiji had said and took a deep breath "Ok Seiji I…I trust you just be gentle" she said nervously to which Seiji nodded and began to continue removing her clothes. "At last I'm gonna become one with Seiji" Takako thought happily some tears rolling down her cheeks.

_**Later**_

Seiji was thrusting deep inside Takako who had her arms around Seiji's neck and her legs around his waist. Several tears poured down Takako's cheeks as she felt pain shoot through her body "So sex really is painful the first time" Takako though and clung tighter to Seiji's back and dug her nails in as the pain shot through her body over and over.

It wasn't exactly pleasant for Seiji having sharp fingernails being dug into his back but he bared it because he knew how painful it was for Takako and enjoyed listening to sensual voice that she was slowly beginning to make and it was turning him on even more.

"Seiji ah ah it feels so ah good oh god Seiji" Takako cried loudly she arched her back as Seiji began to go faster as he realized that Takako's pain had finally gone. He stopped holding back and continued to go faster which made Takako's voice grow louder and louder. "N…No way if he keeps going at this speed I'm…I'm gonna aaaah!" Takako cried as she came.

_**After**_

Takako lay in bed quietly snuggling into Seiji's chest who had one arm behind his head and the other around Takako as she slept peacefully. Seiji looked at her cute sleeping face and smiled "I am one lucky son of a bitch" he thought and chuckled to himself.

"Mmm what's so funny?" Takako said smiling warmly at her beloved boyfriend and leaning her breasts on his muscular chest which made him so happy.

"I'm just thinking how lucky I am to have someone like you" Seiji said and kissed her and Takako blushed cutely and then got up onto her knees flashing everything above because her below area was covered by the sheet. "I think I outta start cooking dinner" Takako said and grabbed her shirt and put it on then made her way down to the kitchen after fastening it up. The thought of Takako's cooking made Seiji ecstatic so he pulled on his pants hurriedly and followed Takako downstairs.

_**At dinner**_

Takako had made a real feast with fried prawn tempura, white boiled rice, sweet and sour chicken, pickled radish, green matcha tea and Miso soup. Seiji loved Takako's cooking and guzzled it down happily while Takako smiled at him sweetly as she ate her own portion.

"Seiji…" Takako said sweetly to which Seiji looked up "yeah what's up Takako?" he asked finishing his mouthful "I love you" Takako said and he smiled warmly.


	2. C2: Rin's intervention

It had been yet another long and boring day at school Seiji had been confronted by a rival gang and won also protecting his girl from harm and receiving a few cuts and bruises plus a few lumps.

"I still think I should give you proper medical attention when we get back to your place" Takako insisted sternly as she walked beside him. She knew he did it to protect her and to become strong but she hated to see her boyfriend so badly hurt.

Seiji smirked "Only if you be my naughty nurse" he teased to which Takako swung her satchel at him crossly.

"HEY BIG BROTHEEER!" a voice called from behind them sending a cold chill down Seiji's spine then suddenly a small brunette girl around the age of 12 ran up to him hugging him affectionately.

"SHIORI GET THE HELL OFF ME I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BULLS*** RIGHT NOW!" he yelled angrily struggling to get free of her grasp.

Takako looked confused "Um Seiji who's this kid and WHY is she so clingy to you?" she asked curiously sounding really pissed off.

Shiori stopped harassing Seiji and looked at Takako "Who the hell are you and what do you want with Seiji he's my future boyfriend!" Shiori confronted crossly.

Seiji had had enough of this "Shiori back off Takako is my GIRLFRIEND so I don't need a stupid KID like you annoying me all the time Capiche!?" he said crossly.

Shiori stood still frozen to the spot the word "girlfriend" still echoing in her mind then suddenly she bowed her head her eyes filling with tears "I see so it was just a lost cause all along" she said quietly then ran off tearfully.

Takako watched her run off "geez she was annoying but I hope she'll be ok" she said sounding a little worried.

Seiji put his arm around Takako's shoulder "Shiori can take care of herself she's been through more than you know but right now I'm eager to taste more of your cooking" Seiji teased nibbling on Takako's ear.

_**At Seiji's**_

Takako and Seiji sat on Seiji's bedroom floor around his table studying they had both changed into comfy clothes since Takako was staying over for the weekend. Seiji kept eyeing Takako since she was wearing a very cute outfit.

Takako was wearing a pink sweater with a V front and a dark blue pleated sailor skirt that reached her thighs; she was also wearing knee length stockings and her leather ankle boots with a small tassel around the edge with a zip.

Takako caught Seiji's eye making him blush to which she smiled "Like what you see Seiji?"she teased affectionately.

Seiji smiled "Oh yeah I love everything I see" Seiji teased moving closer towards Takako and kissing her.

_**15 mins later**_

Takako and Seiji were on the floor kissing heavily and locked in a moment of passion. Sweat ran down their partially nude bodies and steam rose from the air. Seiji had removed his shirt but was still wearing his trousers. Takako had removed her V neck sweater but was still wearing her skirt and stockings.

Seiji was kissing Takako's body everywhere; her lips, her neck, her chest, her back even her lips. Every now and again he would nibble on her ear making Takako jolt with pleasure and lick it too including various other places.

Takako had her arms around Seiji's back and her legs around his waist and crying out lustfully as pleasure filled her entire body. She was never going to share Seiji with any other girl he belonged to her and her alone.

_**Suddenly**_

"HEEEY TWERP I BROUGHT SOME BOOZE AND SUPPLIES LETS GET DOWN!" Rin cried suddenly bursting in through the door. When she saw Seiji on the floor on top of Takako she just about collapsed.

Takako turned red and then started screaming her head off and grabbed her sweater covering her chest with embarrassment. She began desperately trying to look presentable again her face red as a beetroot.

Seiji was red in the face and shouting his head off at Rin and how she was a self centered bitch with no manners to which she just laughed but also kicked him in the face for his lack of respect.

_**After**_

Takako was sat on the bed her face buried in Seiji's pillow as she held it close to her face.

"You did that on purpose I bet Shiori is in on this too isn't she!" Seiji snapped crossly grabbing his shirt and pulling it on angrily.

Rin cracked open a tin of beer then took a big gulp and sighed "So you got yourself a girlfriend did you she's a real cutie but what happened to that other girl named Midori?" she asked sternly.

Takako's eyes widened "Who's Midori you never mentioned her before?!" Takako asked in a confronting manner looking rather upset.

Seiji sighed crossly "She was this girl who had a thing for me but I never met her in person so I accepted your confession instead" Seiji confessed awkwardly.

Takako felt somewhat relieved yet jealous "Was she cuter than me?" she asked with a slight hint of jealousy in her voice.

Seiji pulled out a picture of her from his school satchel then showed it to Takako whose eyes widened when she saw Midori's picture. She then passed it back to Seiji "So you turned down that cute girl for a stubborn girl like me?" she said rather surprised.

Rin put down her bottle of Tequila "Now that you mention it this girl is pretty cute so your names Takako right?" she said turning to Ayase.

Takako nodded "Yes that's right Takako Ayase class president of Seiji's school and homeroom" she said politely yet with a nervous tone.

Rin eyed Takako up and down "So you and Seiji have been doing the dirty deed right anything else I should know about?" Rin teased.

Seiji began to get mad "RIN SHUT YOUR MOUTH MMFF..." He yelled but Rin slammed his head to the floor to shut him up.

Takako played with her hands nervously "Well I cook for him, bathe with him and study with him plus all the normal couple activities but he also helps me when I'm in trouble" she said blushing at the end part.

Rin smiled "Hmm I see well that's Seiji for ya" she said releasing Seiji's head.

"RIN WHAT THE HELL YOU BITCH ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" he roared angrily to which Rin punched him to shut him up.

"Y'know I may just stay the night to try Takako's cooking and to see your lovey dovey atmosphere for myself" Rin smirked to which Seiji groaned and Takako looked nervous.


End file.
